Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle information presentation device.
Related Art
Technology is known in which pictures, graphic shapes, or the like are displayed on a display in order to assist an occupant in driving a vehicle. For example, technology is known in which a marker indicating the direction a vehicle should be progressing is superimposed on the actual scenery in front of a vehicle and displayed as a picture by a head-up display mounted to the vehicle (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2014-010800 (Patent Document 1)). In this technology, in order to effectively make the occupant aware of danger in front of the vehicle, the size of the marker is displayed so as to gradually increase with the passage of time when a danger has been detected in front of the vehicle.
However, presentation of information to assist an occupant in driving a vehicle is merely automatically displaying on a display installed at a predetermined position, and is lacking in affinity with respect to the passing of information from the vehicle to the occupant. Namely, automatic display using a display installed at a predetermined position is performed irrespective of whether the occupant constantly pays attention to the display, and is insufficient to assist in reliably making an occupant aware of information from the vehicle to the occupant that is desired to be transmitted to the occupant.
In cases in which the intention of the occupant is transmitted from the occupant to the vehicle, this is generally instructed by operation of onboard switches or by voice, using a microphone. For example, if the occupant wishes to ascertain the weather at the destination, a voice command to display the destination weather is issued, an onboard device detects the voice command, and display is performed on a display or the like. Instructions from the occupant using an input device such as an onboard switch or microphone are merely automatically instructed by the input device, and affinity with respect to the passing of information from the occupant to the vehicle is lacking. Namely, when the occupant has completed an automatic instruction using the input device, the occupant understands this to mean that the intention has been transmitted, and this is insufficient to make the occupant aware that the intention of the occupant has been transmitted to the vehicle.